Cheater
by Rylle.Cerr.Ashford
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella with Alice, Bella confronts Edward and he knocks her through the wall, back to 1861... Where she meets a certain someone she has seen before. Inspiration from: Leaves of grass by Nauticalmass and Forget Me Not by fri13girl.


**A/N: hey guys, I'm really sorry about my other stories (if you've been reading my stories you would know) I have really good ideas and I pursue them, but it's really you guys who help me bring it home. I was really happy with my twilight story and my divergent story, I was getting lots of love from those stories, but it just wasn't enough. It was funny how there was about 5 thousand people reading yet only 63 reviews in both stories. I know you say that's a lot but its really not enough so please with this story try to review more and give me inspiration otherwise I will abandon this story. Also go read my other stories and comment on this story and let me know if you want me to continue those ones. Enjoy, I do this for you guys.**

 **P.S: I have a poll on my profile. PLEEEAAASSSEEE check it out!**

 **SET AT THE VOLTURI'S**

Cheater

 **BPOV**

"Ah my dear Bella. There is something you should know. That…ah…A certain someone has left you out of. Let's experiment. I can't read your mind but hopefully I can put images or rather show you something. Yes? So um give me your hands." Aro asked me as I stood before him. I put my hands in his and images came rushing through my head until they finally stopped on one. Edward and Alice… Kissing! "No!" I shout out as black covers my eyes. The last thing I hear and see is Edward rushing in yelling at them "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I should be asking you that Edward." Replied a calm voice that could only belong to Aro

_Cheater_

I woke up on a plane next to the one and only fuckward. "Bella, Love are you okay?" He asks.

I put on a smile. This is not the place for a world war three between Edward and I. "I'm Fine, I was just a little overwhelmed." I reply. I look over the seats and jasper is giving me a curious look. He can sense my anger, my betrayedness, my hurt and my panic towards him knowing. He nods with a knowing smirk, letting me know that he definitely knows. I drift back to sleep soon after settling back in my chair.

_Cheater_

"Bella, My love, we are home." Edward wakes me. I open my eyes and glare at him. The smile falls off his face. I stand up and push past him. Wow they even have enough space to land a plane in front of their house. Convenient, it means I don't have to sit in a car pretending to love a cheater. I make it inside the house and go to the living room. I turn around in front of the fire place and wait for Edward to make his way up. "Bella? Are you up here?" Edward calls out.

"Yes, Edward we need to talk." I say as he enters the living room.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" I ask him with fake sweetness.

"Such as?" he asks looking nervously at me.

"Why Edward? Why would you CHEAT on me!?" I yell at him.

"Who told you?" he asks walking closer towards me.

"DOES'T FUCKING MATTER!" I yell. Edward's eyes turn murderous as he storms towards me. Shit Shit Shit! He raises his fist as it connects with my face. I fly back in to the wall and feel myself falling down, down, down. Lord help me! I feel my vision fading as I hit the ground. Oh no.

 **JPOV**

Bella is hiding something from Edward. I can feel it. I look down at my hand, at the finger that used to have a ring on it. I have feeling Bella knows, so I send her a knowing smirk. I really like her.

 **TIME SKIP**

I hear a loud crash and immediately I am on my feet, running, and I don't know why. I run outside and see Bella crash to the ground, sharp glass shards falling on her like rain. I run to her and kneel down beside her and put my hand on her bloody cheek. I am not thirsty, what I really want is for her to be okay. What if she's DEAD. No No NO! "EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yell at him. I pick up Bella and run vampire speed to my study. I lock the door and sit on the couch, laying Bella across my lap. I hope she is okay. Bella…


End file.
